Vuelve a Mi
by Anelisse
Summary: Elena! Pablo! Atencion: leed esto! Porfa! Bueno: Zoe se muda de nuevo a Italia por orden de sus padres, justo poco antes descrubre algo sobre Kouji que la hara desear aun mas el quedarse en Japon. ¿Podrá él evitar que se marche? Y si se va, ¿que pasar
1. No te vayas!

Hola de nuevo! Ya he vuelto!  
  
Para desgracia vuestra con otro de mis ataques de locura reflejados en el nuevo fic que traigo.  
  
Agradecimientos...hay alguien a quien agradecer que esté aquí de vuelta?  
  
Haber, un recuento: mi locura, mi mente sádica, mi afición por Digimon...Ah! ya me acuerdo.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Elena:  
  
Gracias por haber leído mi fic que aunque no tuvo audiencia a ti te gustó. Era un drama, y se podría decir que este tambien lo es; al menos al principio. Espero que te guste, como siempre en un Kouzumi. Dile de mi parte a Irene que como vuelva a hablar por el msn recurriré a la segunda opción! (nosotras nos entendemos). Eres una prima genial!!! Gracias por animarme a subir mas capítulos de mi otro fic (aunque como no tiene audiencia no te haré caso, snif snif). Lo dicho, y no te estreses si no puedes dejar reviews, cuando vaya a tu casa lo arreglaremos. ^_^. Recuerdos a la bruja de Raquel, y no digo nada de quien tu ya sabes, eso mejor lo hablamos nosotras en privado...jejeje. Ya sabes a que me refiero. Menudo agradecimiento mas largo!! Mejor paso al siguiente...  
  
Pablo:  
  
Si Pablo, me refiero a ti! Te parecerá raro que yo ponga un agradecimiento para ti...pero las vueltas que da la vida!!! Jejeje...no se si ya has leído mi otro fic, ni se si vas a leer este pero... me hizo mucha ilu cuando Elena me contó que yo te parecía una buena prima!!! Gracias!! Tu tambien eres un buen primo, por lo que me a contado Elena...ya ves, aquí no reunimos la familia entera...pero claro (Elena! No te rías!!!) como me iba a olvidar de Marcos!!! El ex_moneda italiana!! Que retire de una vez lo de alcachofa porque entonces me dedico a ponerle verde aquí mismo!!!! _ Alfalfa! Pedazo de &%$")?/*!!! Ya te lo diré a la cara si no dejas de relacionarme con todo lo malo que pasa por tu cabeza de alfalfa!! Pablo, sin rodeos, puedes decirle todo esto a Marcos, no problem! Es que ya estoy hasta las narices de que le diga a Elena: "dile a tu prima que..."...que le habré hecho yo?? Me cayo o empezare a decir burradas. Recuerdos y ya nos veremos por Torrelavega!! Voy a ir a pasar la Semana Santa en casa de tu prima así que tendré la bronca con Marcos mas adelante...  
  
Bueno!!! Ya veis que yo tengo mis enemigos, mis intermediarios y mis familia entera colgada por Internet, al igual que mis fics!! Jejeje... vamos con el fic porque si no vais a pasar de leer esta locura, producto de mi imaginación: Digimon no me pertenece, es de Toei Animation Co. Protestas sobre la serie a ellos, cualquier cosa sobre el fic: a mi, pero sin tirar con tomates!  
  
VUELVE a MI  
  
Capitulo 1. No te vayas!!!!  
  
_ No me pienso ir!!_ gritó la chica rubia.  
  
_ No te queda otra opción_ dijo el hombre tratando de mantener la calma_ ya esta decidido.  
  
_ Pero...por qué? Yo estoy bien aquí!_ repuso la chica.  
  
_ Es por tu bien, lo hablamos tu madre y yo y pensamos que era lo mejor para ti_ aclaró el hombre tratando de evitar el rostro enfadado de su hija.  
  
_ Te vas dentro de dos semanas_ dijo la mujer.  
  
_ COMO??? NI HABLAR!!!! NO ME VOY!!!!_ chilló la chica.  
  
_ SI te vas. Y nos da igual lo que pienses. Recuerda que primero no querías venir aquí porque allí estaban todas tus amigas_ le echó en cara la mujer.  
  
_ Te quedarás en casa de tu tía y volverás cuando creamos que sea el mejor momento, entendido?_ replicó el hombre.  
  
_ Como? Que vosotros no venís? Esto es injusto! YO ME QUIERO QUEDAR AQUÍ!_ gritó la chica apunto de perder la cordura_ recordadlo, con todas sus letras: ME QUEDO!  
  
_ Cariño, ya tenemos el billete_ dijo la madre con suavidad_ comprende que creemos que esos videojuegos te están afectando demasiado.  
  
_ Con la vida llena de arte que llevabas allí!_ añadió el hombre_ por eso, hemos decidido que lo mejor es que tu vuelvas a Venecia.  
  
La chica se habia quedado boquiabierta. No podía creer lo que sus padres la estaban diciendo. Hecha una furia subió a su habitación y pensó un modo de evitar la decisión de los locos(como ella creía) que tenia como padres. Se sentó en la cama, apretó con furia un cojín contra su cara y empezó a llorar desconsolada.  
  
*&()()()&*____^_^____*&()()()&*  
  
_ Me mudo_ suspiró Zoe ante la cara sorprendida de sus amigos.  
  
_ COMO???  
  
_ PERO POR QUÉ???  
  
_ Porque mis padres no quieren escucharme_ aclaró la rubia.  
  
_ Es imposible_ exclamó Takuya.  
  
_ No Takuya, es posible_ repitió Zoe realmente molesta_ es mas, es un hecho. Me voy dentro de una semana.  
  
_ Dentro de una semana!! Ya!!! Como no nos avisaste antes!_ exclamó Tommy alarmado.  
  
_ Veréis_ dijo la chica_ yo lo sé desde hace una semana. Pero aunque vosotros habéis pensado que la semana anterior he faltado a clase porque estaba enferma...no fue por eso...  
  
_ Y por qué fue??_ preguntó Kouichi.  
  
_ Pues porque...me encerré en mi habitación.  
  
_ COMO??_ exclamó JP sorprendido.  
  
_ Si, es que compré un cerrojo y lo puse por dentro de mi habitación, esperando que mis padres no me obligaran a marcharme...se me olvidó coger el teléfono para poder avisaros pero además...ayer me sacaron de mi habitación...  
  
_ Como?_ quiso saber Kouji lleno de curiosidad.  
  
_ Es que no sabéis decir otra cosa?_ exclamó Akari, le mejor amiga de Zoe_ dejadla que se explique!  
  
_ Mis padres contrataron un hombre que tiró la puerta abajo_ dijo Zoe, haciendo que los demás abrieran los ojos como platos_ Para colmo, no la volverán a colocar hasta que me vaya, por si se me ocurre otro método de encerrarme en la habitación.  
  
_ Debiste pasar mucho hambre!_ dijo JP tocándose su preciada tripa_ pero...Que haremos sin ti!!_ exclamó a punto de llorar.  
  
_ Con quien discutiré ahora??_ exclamó Takuya.  
  
_ Quien le dará collejas a Takuya para que no diga chorradas como la de ahora?_ exclamó Kouji con el ceño fruncido y lanzando una mirada enfadada a Takuya.  
  
_ Y que será de mi pagina Web si no tiene a quien adorar?_ exclamó JP.  
  
_ Y quien me ayudará con los deberes?_ exclamó Tommy.  
  
_ Y quien nos aconsejará sobre la moda contemporánea?_ exclamó Kouichi.  
  
_ Y que haré yo sin mi mejor amiga?_ exclamó Akari abrazando tristemente a Zoe_ y que será de ti sin nosotros?  
  
_ Os digo la verdad?_ dijo Zoe finalmente.  
  
_ SI!!_ exclamaron los demás a la vez.  
  
_ NO LO SE_ suspiró la rubia.  
  
Los demás la miraban con gran tristeza.  
  
_ "Y ahora que haré yo?"_ pensaba un chico para sus adentros_ "si se va, nunca podré decirle que la quiero."  
  
_ Bueno chicos, reunión!_ dijo Kouji_ Zoe, tu no.  
  
Zoe se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo Kouji, y los otros tambien se quedaron igual. Los otros cuatro chicos y Akari se reunieron en torno a Kouji mientras Zoe miraba impaciente y mosqueada.  
  
_ A que se debe esta actitud, hermano?_ quiso saber Kouichi ya dentro del circulo.  
  
_ A que lo que voy decir no lo debe oír Zoe_ contestó el gemelo.  
  
_ Y de que se trata?_ preguntó Takuya impaciente.  
  
_ Trata de que creo que deberíamos hacer algo antes de que Zoe se fuera, una sorpresa, por eso ella no puede oírlo_ aclaró Kouji.  
  
_ Una fiesta de despedida?_ susurró JP para que Zoe no le oyera. _ Exacto_ respondió el menor de los gemelos.  
  
_ A mi me parece bien_ dijo el mayor de los gemelos (para el que no lo sabe, Kouichi es el mayor, o al menos eso he oído yo)  
  
_ A mi tambien_ exclamó Takuya en bajito emocionado_ y vosotros? Que creéis?  
  
Los escuchantes asintieron contentos.  
  
_ Debemos quedar en secreto para Zoe no se sospeche mas de lo que ya esta sospechando_ dijo Kouji.  
  
_ Opino lo mismo_ dijo Akari.  
  
_ OK, entonces decidido_ exclamó Tommy la mar de contento_ haremos una fiesta de despedida para Zoe!!  
  
_ Con regalos??_ quiso saber JP.  
  
_ Eso ya lo hablaremos en otro momento_ suspiró Kouichi pensando que JP la regalaría una petición estilo: "quieres ser mi novia??"  
  
Todos asintieron a la vez y se volvieron hacia Zoe.  
  
_ Que sucede?_ preguntó la rubia al ver que todos clavaban la vista en ella.  
  
_ Nada_ mintió Tommy_ que nos pones muy tristes al decir que te vas_ puso cara llorona y pucheros_ No te vayas!!!!_ y corrió a abrazarla.  
  
_ Eso! No te vayas!!_ exclamaron los demás, y fueron abrazándola uno a uno.  
  
Decidieron invitarla a un helado en una heladería italiana, la mejor de la ciudad. Zoe no hizo comentarios aunque era italiana, siempre iban allí a tomar helados o batidos. El resto de la tarde pasó llena de chistes y bromas que intentaban levantarle el animo a Zoe, sin buen resultado. Ella reía porque realmente dijeron chorradas y cosas graciosas merecedoras de unas cuantas risas; pero todos veían en sus ojos que estaba triste porque no quería irse.  
  
_ Dime Zoe_ dijo de repente Takuya_ Por qué tus padres quieren marcharse de aquí? Trasladaron a tu padre en el trabajo?  
  
_ No_ contestó ella_ eso es lo peor, que ellos se quedan!  
  
_ QUEEEE????_ exclamó Tommy_ eso si que no lo entiendo!  
  
_ Veréis, el día que volvimos del Digimundo_ lo dijo en alto aunque Akari estaba delante, pero ella lo sabia todo_ yo estaba muy contenta porque Kouichi se puso bien y tenia nuevos amigos...luego les pedí que me cambiaran de escuela porque quería ir con vosotros...todos nos aficionamos al videojuego de Digimon y...a veces quedamos en mi casa para jugar...  
  
_ Eso ya lo sabemos!_ exclamó JP_ vete al grano.  
  
_ El caso es que cuando hemos quedado en mi casa, mi madre ha escuchado conversaciones sobre nuestra aventura en el Mundo Digital...y pensaron que los videojuegos me están afectando a la cabeza_ dijo por fin Zoe.  
  
_ Que!?_ exclamó Kouichi_ en pocas palabras: piensan que nosotros, incluida tu, estamos mal de la cabeza.  
  
_ Si_ dijo Zoe_ y piensan que eso es porque vosotros sois malas influencias.  
  
_ Pero por Dios!!!_ chilló Kouji_ nos estamos locos!! Todo lo que pasó fue verdad!  
  
_ Ya, pero mis padres piensan que es fruto de una imaginación descontrolada, que confunde la realidad con al ficción_ suspiró la rubia_ Y no me hacen caso cuando les digo que aquí estoy bien.  
  
Todos resoplaron indignados. Pensaban: "no estamos locos! Aquí los que confunden realidad y ficción son tus padres, Zoe!!" Pero ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a decirlo en alto.  
  
_ Yo no estuve allí_ dijo Akari al cabo de unos minutos_ y os creo cuando me contáis todas las aventuras que vivisteis.  
  
_ Es verdad!_ inquirió Tommy_ por qué ellos no pueden creer?  
  
_ Porque son adultos_ contestó Kouji fastidiado_ Creen que todo es fruto de la imaginación infantil.  
  
_ Descontrolada, imaginación descontrolada_ le recordó Zoe_ así es como lo llamaron ellos.  
  
_ "pufff!_ exclamó Kouji penando_ lo que me faltaba! Que encima se vaya porque sus padres piensan que estamos locos! Mejor imposible! La vida es muy injusta!"  
  
_ Para colmo_ dijo Zoe interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kouji_ me echan en cara que yo antes no quisiera volver a Japón porque me habia adaptado a Venecia. Tambien dicen que allí retomaré las clases de pintura y piano en la misma academia donde me aficioné a ello.  
  
Los demás la miraron molestos, no con ella, si no con las razones que sus padres habían puesto para que ella se fuera.  
  
La tarde acabó silenciosa, triste, agonizando por la mala noticia. Kouji acompañó a Zoe a casa, ya que la suya era la única que estaba de camino. Los dos iban caminando lentamente, sin hablarse, pero casi rozándose entre si.  
  
_ Que te pasó en el parque?_ preguntó inesperadamente Zoe.  
  
_ Nada_ contestó Kouji_ cosas mías.  
  
_ Y por qué yo no pude oírlo y los demás si?_ insistió la rubia.  
  
_ Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.  
  
_ No me gustan los secretitos. Y menos que os los vayáis diciendo delante de mis narices_ resopló la chica molesta.  
  
_ No te preocupes, cuando te enteres, no pensarás lo mismo.  
  
_ Como puedes estar tan seguro?  
  
_ Porque sé que te gustará, pero no te haría gracia si te enteraras ahora, de acuerdo?  
  
_ La verdad: no. Pero veo que no me queda otro remedio que esperar.  
  
_ Exacto_ dijo finalmente Kouji, su voz se quebró al decir lo siguiente_ Lo que no puede esperar es que yo te diga que me pasa.  
  
Zoe le miró sorprendida. Lo que le pasa? A él? De que demonios estaba hablando?? Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo esperando una respuesta. Él la miraba a los ojos, lleno de terror y a la vez de dulzura.  
  
_ y...que...que te pasa?_ preguntó Zoe asustada por la actitud de él_ a ti? Que...te sucede?  
  
_ Algo muy sencillo, y a la vez muy complicado_ contestó él con lentitud_ verás, es que...tu... tu...me gustas! Y me duele que te vayas!  
  
Zoe le miraba sorprendida por la confesión. Delicadamente, Kouji la tomó por los brazos atrayéndola hacia él. Bajó su rostro hacia el de ella y al besó. Con suavidad y delicadeza.  
  
_ No te vayas, por favor_ le rogó él separando un poco los labios_ No te vayas nunca, no sabría que hacer.  
  
Volvió a besarla con tal dulzura que Zoe casi se derretía en sus brazos. El pitido de un coche les sacó de su sueño. Kouji se apartó de ella rápidamente, la miraba con los ojos casi con lagrimas.  
  
_ Perdona, no debí..._ empezó a decir y acto seguido se fue corriendo hacia su casa.  
  
Zoe se quedó allí, mirando hacia donde él se iba, mientras susurraba con tristeza:  
  
_ Si me querías, por qué no lo dijiste antes? ASCII me habría atrevido a decirte que yo tambien te quiero_ suspiró_ adiós Kouji, mi Kouji...  
  
Con lentitud volvió a ponerse en marcha hacia su casa llena de dolor. Desde que había descubierto que Kouji la quería, su deseo de quedarse en Japón era mas grande. Que podía hacer ahora? Lo mas importante: tenia que hablar con Kouji y decirle que tambien le quería. Pero...y si con miedo al rechazo, el la evitaba y no quería hablar con ella??  
  
*&()()()&*____^_^____*&()()()&*  
  
Bueno, se acabó el primer capitulo! Ya está!  
  
Para esto sirve el ultimo día de vacaciones? Para escribir el primer capitulo de un fic? Eso parece...  
  
En fin, por favor: REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Lo suplico, me da igual si es con buena opinión o con mala. Por favor, yo solo quiero saber la opinión!  
  
Si no queréis dejar review: mandadme un e_mail!! A Isabelesar@msn.com  
  
Pero hacedme llegar vuestra opinión sea cual sea!!! Por favor!!!  
  
Hasta el siguiente capitulo, porque por supuesto que habrá siguiente capitulo...jejeje...  
  
Hasta pronto!!!  
  
Isabel  
  
PD: dejadme reviews o mandadme e_mail, no os olvidéis. 


	2. Quedate, aqui, junto a mi

Holaaa de nuevo!!! Aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo....  
  
Espero de nuevo que os guste, querido público (aunque yo no sea tan querida para vosotros) Aaaah!!! Que pelota soy!!! Jajaja, seguro que viene de familia (exactamente por los dos lados)  
  
Bueno, queréis que Zoe se quede en Japón?? Mmmm...ya veré yo que hacer.  
  
Igual la mando a Italia, la enamoro allí y se olvida de Kouji para siempre...Nooo!!! No soy tan mala...  
  
4 REVIEWSSS!!!! Aaaah!!! Que me daaa!!! Son demasiados, o la menos, mas de lo que esperaba...va en serio! Gracias, querido publico, sois lo mejor de lo mejor (se nota que soy hija de mis padres, verdad?) ^_^  
  
Bueno, ahora lo agradecimientos a esa gente que tiene la piedad de leer este fic.  
  
Gabi Kinomoto:  
  
Me alegro que te guste esto...si, yo tambien prefiero Kouji y no a JP...son cosas de la vida...o mejor dicho, él solito se las apaña para que no le queramos ver junto a Zoe... Ojala sigas leyendo, pero no te puedo obligar...si quieres leer, lee, por mi encantada. Aunque pronto se va a convertir en una especie de drama...nooo!! es broma....no vemos!!!  
  
Kara Kobayashi:  
  
Te has inventado una novia para Kouji??? Oye, es buena idea...tal vez haga yo eso alguna vez...puesto que Kouji me encanta!! Pero tambien me cae muy bien Zoe, por lo que por el momento, en mis fics estarán juntos...así que vas a publicar un fic para unirte en sagrado matrimonio con Kouji...jejeje. Mientras no seas tan malvada como Anna (Shaman King)...avísame: titulo, sección y lo que haga falta para leer tu fic. Que soy escritora (si a esto se le llama escribir...) pero tambien me gusta leer fics (mientras no seas Yaoi....) En fin, hasta pronto!!!  
  
Ayumi o Haru:  
  
No se que decir!!! Estoy tan emocionada con la pila reviews(para mi son muchos) que me han dejado!! Gracias por leer y...ay! que quieres que te diga! Bueno...para mi siempre habrá Kouji&Zoe...espero que te guste este capitulo!! Y es resto del fic, claro. Adiós!!  
  
Luna Kyouyama:  
  
MI cuarto review...tu tienes el honor de haberme dejado el cuarto review! El ultimo de este capitulo...Por lo que intuyo tambien ves Shaman King(muy observadora, verdad? Jajaja) Pues si eres total fan de Anna&Yoh lo lamento. Voy a escribir un fic en el que Yoh ya no será el prometido de Anna (o viceversa). Para mi gusto, Yoh se merece a alguien menos cruel que esa malvada...lo se, no me cae nada bien. Lo dicho, espero que te guste el próximo capitulo y el resto del fic (soy repetitiva, eh?). espero que me dejes otro review...^_^ entonces lloro de felicidad y de incredulidad...Jajaja. Hasta otra!!!!  
  
Se acabaron los agradecimientos, ahora nos vamos al grano: próximo capitulo de VUELVE A MI:  
  
Capitulo 2. Quédate, aquí, junto a mi.  
  
Zoe miró a Kouji mientras seguía corriendo, alejándose de ella. Alzó la mirada al cielo y suspiró resignada. Comenzó a caminar hasta que legó a su casa.  
  
_ ¿Dónde están mis llaves?_ murmuró mientras las buscaba frente a la puerta de su casa_ Demonios! no están!  
  
A la vez que hablaba empezó a llover. No habia nadie en casa. Fastidiada, Zoe se acurrucó en la puerta, el balcón que habia sobre ella la protegía un poco de la lluvia, pero no demasiado. Menudo día! Sus amigos están destrozados porque se va, ella lo está aun mas. Kouji la besa, haciéndola querer quedarse con todas sus fuerzas. Son embargo, él huye con miedo al rechazo.  
  
Y ahora se encontraba allí acurrucada, empapada, tratando de detener inútilmente a las lagrimas.  
  
Ay! No quería marcharse!! Quería quedarse en Japón, tenia que hablar con Kouji, decirle que tambien le quería y quedarse junto a él.  
  
La lluvia seguía azotándola. Un carraspeo logró sacarla de sus pensamiento. Miró hacia la portilla de su casa. Kouji estaba allí, bajo un paraguas y con la mirada seria.  
  
_ Mis padres me pidieron que fuera a hacer unos recados_ dijo mientras entraba y se ponía de cuclillas junto a ella_ y de camino encontré esto.  
  
Kouji abrió la mano ante el rostro de Zoe. Era su llavero!!!  
  
_ Se me debieron caer cuando..._ trató de decir ella.  
  
Pero Kouji se puso de pie para irse. A toda prisa, Zoe se levantó y se secó las lagrimas.  
  
_ Espera!!!  
  
Kouji se volvió para mirarla. Ella, suavemente, fue caminando hacia él hasta quedar a medio metro frente a él.  
  
_ Antes no me dejaste que yo..._ empezó Zoe.  
  
_ Perdona, no debí hacerlo. Por eso me fui_ la interrumpió él_ supongo que estarás enfadada.  
  
_ Eso es lo que no me dejaste decir_ sonrió ella_ que yo tambien te quiero!  
  
Kouji miraba sorprendido a Zoe. Mientras, ella, ni corta in perezosa, le besó. Se besaron suavemente pero con pasión, con mucho amor. Cuando se separaron, él dijo:  
  
_ Esto si que no me lo esperaba.  
  
_ Nunca te gustó escuchar explicaciones...  
  
Los dos rieron mientras se miraban con mucha dulzura.  
  
_ Que hacéis en la calle??  
  
Era la voz del padre de Zoe, que les miraba mientras salía del coche.  
  
_ Esta tarde estuvimos tomando helados, perdí mis llaves y Kouji las encontró. Vino a traérmelas_ dijo Zoe.  
  
Después de todo no estaba mintiendo, solo que ocultó algunos detalles.  
  
_ Bien, pero será mejor que entréis a casa_ dijo su madre_ vais a coger un resfriado.  
  
_ Yo ya me voy_ dijo Kouji_ tengo que hacer unas compras para Millie.  
  
Kouji dejó las llaves en la mano de Zoe y se alejó, pero cuando salió por al portilla se volvió para decir adiós con la mano.  
  
_ Un chico majo_ comentó su madre mientras llevaba bolsas de la compra dentro de casa.  
  
_ Si_ repuso Zoe_ y no está loco. Ninguno de mis amigos lo está.  
  
_ Zoe, déjalo_ dijo su padre molesto_ no vamos a cambiar de idea.  
  
Zoe, que con toda la buena intención del mundo, estaba ayudando con bolsas de la compra, las dejó caer.  
  
_ Sois imposibles!_ gritó_ no sois capaces de entender que yo me quiero quedar AQUí?  
  
Y acto seguido se fue corriendo hacia su habitación (sin puesta, así que no pudo dar portazo), se echó sobre la cama y se echó a llorar.  
  
Su madre subió pocos minutos después.  
  
_ Por qué lloras, cariño?  
  
_ Tu que crees?_ le espetó Zoe enfadada, pero entre sollozos.  
  
_ Mira hija, no quiero que nos odies por esto, pero...  
  
_ Entonces que quieres que haga?_ chilló Zoe muy cabreada_ que me ría como si me estuvieras haciendo cosquillas?  
  
_ No, déjame acabar_ pidió la señora Orimoto_ yo escuché aquellas conversaciones, pero me parecieron juegos. Pero una vez os escuchó tu padre, y a él le pareció algo malo. Dijo que debías dejar de ver a tus amigos, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, tu padre insistió, así que yo sugerí que te cambiara de escuela.  
  
Por las tardes podrías haber seguido viendo a tus amigos, y tu padre lo sabia, por eso se opuso. Cambiarnos de ciudad habría sido una tontería, tu padre habría tenido mas lejos el trabajo, y no tenia a ningún amigo en otra ciudad por aquí con el que poder mandarte.  
  
En ningún momento le comenté que podías volver a Italia, pero a él se le ocurrió. Recordó la maravillosa vida que llevabas allí. Las clases de piano que habías abandonado al llegar aquí, la galería de arte para jóvenes a la que habías sido socia...y puso como excusa las protestas que pusiste al llegar aquí, recuerda que tu decías que aquí no tenias amigos, que todo lo tenias en Venecia.  
  
Tu padre usó el método ruin de usar tus propias palabras en tu contra. Créeme, yo no estoy a favor de esto. Pero mira el lado bueno, allí todavía te recuerdan y siempre te has llevado bien con tu tía y tu primo. No es como si te fueras sin conocer a nadie. Te echan de menos, y tu...no lo se. Pero ya has pasado por esto antes, sabes por experiencia que tan malo no es.  
  
_ Ya, pero ponte en mi lugar_ sollozó Zoe_ si vosotros vinieras seria distinto, pero vosotros os quedáis aquí! Y no me parece justo. Y he hecho muy buenos amigos...  
  
_ Hay algo mas, verdad?_ sonrió su madre.  
  
_ Si, pero tal vez sea demasiado intimo_ dijo Zoe con voz ahogada.  
  
_ Puedes contármelo todo, soy tu madre.  
  
_ Veras...a mi kouji...me gusta!_ Zoe apartó la mirada, otra vez estaba llorando.  
  
_ Cariño...  
  
_ Pero he descubierto_ le interrumpió Zoe_ que yo...tambien...ya sabes...yo...le gusto...  
  
Su madre sonreía con tristeza.  
  
_ Yo no puedo hacer nada, yo ya he hecho lo que he podido_ suspiró la mujer_ no voy a decirle esto a tu padre. Es decisión tuya.  
  
La mujer se fue, dejando sola otra vez a Zoe. La digielegida volvió a echarse a llorar. No quería marcharse, no lo haría.  
  
Tal vez podía decirle a su padre lo de Kouji, peor de ese modo podría buscarle problemas a él y a si misma...  
  
que podía hacer? Escaparse de casa? Y a donde podía ir? No podía ir a casa de ninguna amiga ni ningún amigo, porque se enterarían los padres de ambos... Zoe suspiró resignada y se secó inútilmente las lagrimas.  
  
%&()()()&%____^_^____%&()()()&%  
  
La semana fue pasando lentamente. Zoe estaba fatal, sus amigos estaban tristes, igual que ella. Todo era dolor y melancolía. Eso tambien la hacia sentir mal, que era por su culpa. El mas afectado de sus amigos era Kouji, obviamente. Aunque a simple vista, lo era su mejor amiga Akari.  
  
Zoe se iba el domingo, y ya era sábado. Kouji la habia citado en el parque. No tenia ni idea de para que.  
  
Tenia que ir a media tarde a la fuente mas grande, que se encontraba justo en el centro de todo el parque.  
  
Zoe llegó cinco minutos antes, pero Kouji ya estaba allí.  
  
_ Has llegado antes de tiempo_ dijo Kouji mientras se sentaban en el borde de la fuente.  
  
_ Nunca me gustó llegar tarde_ repuso ella_ y menos a los sitios importantes.  
  
_ Mejor, porque hoy es importante que acudas a tus dos citas.  
  
_ Dos? Una es esta, verdad?_ quiso saber la rubia, kouji asintió_ pero cual es la otra?  
  
_ Esta noche, en la discoteca de adolescentes "T.Q.M." a las ocho.  
  
_ Para eso me has hecho venir aquí?_ inquirió Zoe desilusionada.  
  
_ Para eso y algo mas_ dijo Kouji_ Zoe, quieres ser mi novia?  
  
A Zoe se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Claro que quería, pero ella volvía para Italia al día siguiente!  
  
_ Si, por supuesto que si_ dijo finalmente sonriendo.  
  
Kouji sonrío alegremente y se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Luego sacó una cajita roja. La abrió. Dentro habia dos collares. Los típicos que unidos formaban un corazón. En uno ponía Zoe, en el otro Kouji. Él cogió el que llevaba grabado "Kouji" y se lo puso a Zoe en el cuello. Justo después de encajar en cierre, la abrazó.  
  
_ Para que te acuerdes de mi_ dijo separándose lentamente.  
  
_ Jamás me olvidaría de ti_ dijo ella cogiendo el otro colgante.  
  
Se el colocó a Kouji (ay! Que cursi va aparecer el chaval con el collar! jajaja) y luego le abrazó.  
  
_ Tu tampoco te olvides de mi_ dijo la rubia llorando.  
  
_ Eso es imposible_ contestó él casi llorando tambien_ ven esta noche. No lo olvides.  
  
_ Claro!  
  
Y lentamente se fueron deshaciendo el abrazo. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron un poco separados Kouji la besó. Primero un roce, pero luego fue tan profundo como el amor que se tenían. Tan profundo como el dolor que estaban sintiendo al saber que se iban a separar. Luego vino otro beso, y otro. Y así hasta que casi se quedaron sin aliento, hasta que ya estaban llorando demasiado para poder seguir.  
  
Kouji se levantó lentamente, y tiró del brazo de Zoe para ayudarla a levantarse. Los dos se secaron las lagrimas e hicieron todo lo posible por no seguir llorando. Aguantaron, porque les daba vergüenza que el otro le viera llorar de ese modo.  
  
_ Ven a la "T.Q.M." esta noche. Recuerda, a las ocho.  
  
_ No te preocupes, allí estaré.  
  
_ Te estaremos esperando.  
  
Y luego cada uno tomó un camino diferente para ir hacia su casa. Si seguían mirándose, seguirían llorando irresistiblemente. Comenzaron a caminar hacia lados opuestos llenos de tristeza. De repente, Zoe oyó unos pasos detrás de ella. Que iban corriendo hacia donde estaba. Se giró.  
  
Justo en ese momento, esa persona que corría hacia ella la agarró de los brazos y la besó. Zoe supo al momento que era Kouji.  
  
_ Después de todo_ dijo él cuando se separaron_ me pilla mas cerca mi casa si te acompaño.  
  
Zoe rió y fueron juntos hacia sus casas, sonriendo y mirándose con dulzura. En aquellos momentos Zoe olvidó que se iba al día siguiente. Se dedicó a ir hablando con Kouji con alegría, a ser feliz como lo era cuando él estaba cerca. A Kouji el pasó lo mismo, iba feliz, porque Zoe estaba junto a él. Y él era su centro de atención.  
  
Se querían.  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa de Zoe, la alegría de esfumó al instante.  
  
_ Adiós_ susurró a modo de despedida el chico.  
  
_ Adiós_ contestó ella_ a las ocho en la "T.Q.M.".  
  
_ A las ocho.  
  
Y Kouji se fue. Zoe entró en casa tristemente, deseando que se detuviea en tiempo para poder estar con Kouji, su Kouji.  
  
%&()()()&%____^_^____%&()()()&%  
  
A las ocho, Zoe ya estaba en la puerta de la discoteca, dispuesta a entrar. Entró y...  
  
_ SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Allí estaban todos sus amigos, compañeros de clase...es decir, toda la gente importante para ella.  
  
_ Esta fiesta es en tu honor_ dijo Akari.  
  
_ Aunque tal vez no te la merezcas...  
  
Takuya recibió una colleja por el comentario inoportuno. Todos rieron, aquellos dos jamás se llevarían bien. Jamás dejarían de discutir. Aunque ella se fuera a Venecia. A Italia.  
  
Estuvieron riendo, bailando...pasándolo bien...comentarios felices...  
  
Ya era tarde, de noche entrada. Pronto tendrían que volver a casa.  
  
Comenzó otra canción. A Zoe se le iluminaron los ojos, era su canción favorita. Kouji lo sabia y al arrastró hacia la pista de baile, donde ya estaban bailando mas amigos de ellos. Kouji la abrazó y se quedaron bailando así, abrazados (que monos, verdad?).  
  
La canción narraba una triste historia (si no saben ingles, lo siento).  
  
Just one last dance...oh baby...judt one last dance...  
  
We meet in the night in the Spanish café I look in your eyes just don´t know what to say It feels like I´m drowing in salty water A few hours left ´til the sun´s gonna rise Tomorrow will coem an it´s tiem to realize Our love has finished forever  
  
How I wish to come with you How I wish we make it through  
  
_ Zoe, te quiero_ dijo Kouji dulcemente.  
  
_ Yo tambien te quiero_ contestó ella_ estoy muy feliz de estar aquí.  
  
_ Yo soy el culpable_ dijo él pícaramente.  
  
_ Fue idea tuya??  
  
_ Claro...porque te quiero mucho...  
  
_ Jajaja! Bueno, yo tambien te quiero Kouji...  
  
Just one last dance  
  
Before we say goodbay When we sway and turn round and round and round It´s like the first time Just one more chance Hold me tight and keep me warm Cause the night is getting cold And I don´t where I belong Just one last dance  
  
_ Es mi canción favorita_ dijo Zoe suavemente mientras bailaban.  
  
_ Parece que narra nuestra historia (a estudiar ingles, señores!!)  
  
_ Es verdad...  
  
_ No te vayas, por favor.  
  
_ Si pudiera haber hecho algo, no crees que ya habría actuado??  
  
Siguieron bailando, abrazados.  
  
The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar I´ll never forget how romantic they are But I know, tomorrow I´ll lose the one I love  
  
Kouji besó a Zoe en los labios, le dio igual que todos estuvieran mirando. Él quería a Zoe, así que le daba lo mismo si a los otros les importaba o no. Zoe tampoco se negó a su beso. Sentía igual que Kouji.  
  
There´s no way to come with you It´s the only way to do  
  
Just one last dance Before we say goodbay When we sway and turn and round and round and round It´s like the first time Just one more chance Hold me tight and keep me warm Cause the night is getting cold And I don´t where I belong Just one last dance  
  
Just one last dance, just one more chance, just one last dance.  
  
La canción acabó. Kouji y Zoe seguían abrazados. Kouji le susurró a Zoe al oído:  
  
_ Quédate...aquí...junto a mi...  
  
Poco después, Akari se acercó a ellos.  
  
_ Zoe, tus padres te están esperando fuera...  
  
%&()()()&%____^_^____%&()()()&%  
  
Se acabó!!!  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Por favor: reviews.  
  
O si prefieren mándenme un e-mail a: Isabelesar@msn.com  
  
NOTA: la canción que ha aparecido en este capitulo es de Sarah Connor. El titulo es Just One Last Dance.  
  
Hastaaaa prontoooo!!!! 


	3. Nos volveremos a ver

Holaaa!! Tercer capitulo!!  
  
Lamento el retraso pero hay algo llamado exámenes que me están matando si no los mato yo primero. Odio el instituto!!!  
  
Vamos allá! No me lo puedo creer! 4 reviews!!  
  
Esperad, me está dando un jamacuco (infarto, patatús o como prefieran llamarlo)  
  
Bueno, no son 4 reviews, son 7 los del capitulo anterior, más los cuatro del primero...esperad! me llevo una...y ahora lo multiplico..11!!11 reviews!!!  
  
Vale, si sigo teniendo 4 reviews por capitulo (como mínimo) seguiré escribiendo, no me rendiré!!!  
  
Por vosotros, queridos lectores!!  
  
Ayumi o Haru   
  
SII!!! Soy muy mala!!! Me gusta arruinar los momentos felices!! Que no!!! Que es broma!! No me gusta arruinarlos, lo que pasa es que la inspiración hace esas put...ejem! (habla con respeto, Isabel!!!) es decir, la inspiración tiene sus ocurrencias (peores son las mías). Respecto a lo de que les caiga un meteorito a los padres de Zoe...estoy de acuerdo!!! Yo tambien les deseo maldad a las malas personas, pero tienen que ser demasiados malas, que la mala persona no soy yo!! Y los lamentos del colegio...mejor no digo nada, que si me pongo a decir los míos no acabo y se nos va el capitulo...yo llevo en las clases desde septiembre y estoy deseando que llegue junio y decir: ASI me gusta el instituto! Bien cerradito!!! Si se te da mal el inglés...avísame, que yo llevo estudiándolo desde los 4 años, vamos, que tengo experiencia...y hazme un favorcillo...agrégame!! porfa!!!  
  
Rini Kiki14  
  
Ohh! Te gustó?? No es broma?? ^_^ Que bien!! Soy feliz, feliz, feliz...y viceversa...no! viceversa no! Quería decir etcétera!!! Lo de bonito no lo aseguro, pero triste...eso si que si!! (solo soy capaz de escribir dramas) Querrás matarme después de este capitulo (iré a esconderme con...Shadam Husein? No ya le han capturado...pobre 9678wy6 hombre...Bin Laden?? Vale, yo creo que él me protegerá para que no me mates...,me matará el primero, así que...)...Gracias por leer mi fic!!! Si quieres hablar conmigo...agrégame!!  
  
Luna Kyouyama  
  
Soy tan alelada que no me habia dado cuenta que la unica persona que em habia dejado review en mi otro fic...fuiste tu!!! (cabecita de chorlito!!) es que soy mas despistada... Así que tu tambien odias a Anna?? Hermanita!! El sentimiento es mutuo!! Muerte a Anna!! No la puedo ni ver!! Ni siquiera en pintura (para gustos se hicieron los colores). Así que has escrito un fic...En cuanto pueda lo leeré, y haré publicidad!! Pañuelos!! Vendo pañuelos! Caballero, señora niño!! (Así venden los de mi ciudad X_X) En serio, haré publicidad, y con buena intención! Ya lo veras. Por el momento te diré que tengo en mente tres fic de Shaman King: uno para enamorara a Yoh de una buena chica, otro para que sea Hao quien se vuelva bueno (Es que es tan guapo!!!!) y otro crossover con Digimon Frontier...pareja suprema?? YOH & ZOE!!!! Ya te avisaré cuando lo escriba. De momento tengo suficiente con escribir este, leer próximamente el tuyo y odiar cada vez mas lo exámenes...una cosilla...agrégame!!!!  
  
Kara Kobayashi  
  
Holaaa!! No te gusta la canción?? ¨_¨ Buaaa!! Que pena!!! Me permites escribir un fic sobre ti y tu querido Kouji (tambien es querido mío!!)!! Estoy muy feliz, feliz, feliz...(repetitiva!!!) Pues vale, cuando tenga tiempo lo escribiré. Aunque ahora estoy muy ocupada, además, prefiero escribirlo como una continuación del tuyo...Y....? Que aspecto te pondré?? (gracias por el chivatazo, Eledhwen...perdona...pero quien eres??) Claro, es que quiero que estés feliz con tu aspecto y tambien con tu carácter...igual me animo y hago un dibujo si me das los datos...Y dices que lo mas importante s el fic? Que me emociono!! Que te gusta mi fic!! (hay que ver que falsa puedo ser...o exagerada...) En fin, avísame cuando escribas tu fic y haré que seáis un matrimonio feliz y tendréis....cuantos hijos?? Ya veré!! Tu tambien!!! Estas avisada!! Agrégame!!!  
  
Angichi  
  
Holaaaaaaaaa!!! Gracias por tus dibujitos Kouzumi...me gustaron mucho...^_^ Ahora me tienes que decir cuando es tu cumple para felicitarte y hacerte yo un regalito...Gracias por leer mi fic...ATENCIOOOON: anuncio el fic "Salvando el Digimundo en Pareja". Recomendado, apto para mayores de...7 años?? Y muy bonito...!00% Kouzumi! Hasta pronto, Angi!!  
  
Elena e Irene  
  
Gracias por dejarme reviews...Chicas! Sois las mejores!! Irene, sigues advertida con la segunda opción y tambien te advierto que voy a ir a tu comunión te parezca bien...o no... Elenaaa!! Suerte, yo creo que tienes oportunidades con quien tu ya sabes, jejeje. Me tienes que contar muchas cosas...ya hablaremos...y nos vemos en Semana Santaaa!! Me piro a tu casa, y te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por ganar el reto de Lucia (no me cae mal, pero tengo mi orgullo) Nos vemoooossss....  
  
Vale, ahora voy con el fic!! Pero un detallito de nada...sin importancia...alguien conoce una pagina en el que se puedan publicar fics inventados?? Y que tenga muchos lectores?? Es que tengo un fic sobre unos chicos que hacen un intercambio..y obviamente se enamoran...y yo... quisiera publicarlo en algún sitio...Quien lo sepa que me avise, por favorcito!!!!  
  
Capitulo 3_ Nos volveremos a ver...  
  
Habia estado bailando con Kouji, habia sido maravilloso. Él la habia abrazado como nunca nadie lo habia hecho nadie. Ahora eran novios.  
  
Zoe no fue capaz de dormir, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. En sus lágrimas. Después de todo, se iba al día siguiente, y por la mañana.  
  
_ Ya sé que hacer! Romperé el billete delante de todos, mis padres no podrán comprar otro!!  
  
Ya era por la mañana, y su padre la observaba desde la puerta. Parecía triste.  
  
_ Eso no pasará, porque yo llevaré el billete hasta que embarques, yo mismo te acompañaré hasta la puerta del avión.  
  
Zoe rompió a llorar.  
  
_ Por qué me hacéis esto!?  
  
_ Por tu bien_ dijo en hombre con aparentada indiferencia.  
  
_ Pues la verdad es que lo estoy pasando peor que cuando vine aquí, después de vivir allí dos años.  
  
_ Lo pasaste muy bien allí, por que te resulta tan dolorosa la vuelta?_ preguntó el padre con fastidio.  
  
_ Porque aquí dejo demasiado. Mis amigos...mi..._ Zoe se cayó antes de decir algo que molestara a su padre.  
  
_ A tu que?_ quiso saber él.  
  
Ella permaneció aun callada.  
  
_ A TU QUE???_ insistió el señor Orimoto (_ Le odio!!!)  
  
_ al chic..._ Zoe vio la insistencia en el rostro de su padre_ al chico que me gusta. Su padre la miraba molesto.  
  
_ Eres muy joven para amar.  
  
_ Tambien para ser correspondida, pero con él me siento a gusto_ dijo la rubia con tono de rebeldía.  
  
_ Estas saliendo con uno de esos locos?_ repuso el hombre muy enfadado.  
  
_ NO ESTAN LOCOS!!! ES VERDAD TODO LO QUE HABEIS OIDO TRAS LAS PUERTAS!!!!!!!_ Zoe gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
_ Ves por que te mando a Italia??_ contestó el padre enfadadísimo_ hasta te crees que es real!!!  
  
_ Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos!_ chilló mas fuerte Zoe_ Yo he visto a los digimons!! Incluso he sido uno de ellos!!  
  
_ No vas de vuelta a Italia porque tus amigos estén locos, sino porque veo que tu te están volviendo majareta...  
  
_ Pero es verdad lo que digo!!!!!!  
  
_ Y tambien porque estoy hasta las narices de ver como la educación que te hemos estado dando se ha transformado en rebeldía y en contestaciones altaneras.  
  
_ Si te demostrase que lo que digo es verdad..._ su padre la miró con incredulidad_ me dejarías quedarme aquí.  
  
_ Podrías quedarte...pero dudo que consigas demostrarme algo_ dijo el hombre con cierta indiferencia_ esto es un trato. Si me demuestras algo antes de que el avión despegue, te quedarás. Sino, subirás al avión sin protestar ni decir palabra, entendido?  
  
Zoe afirmó con la cabeza. Acto seguido, su padre salió por el hueco en el que antes habia una puerta. Sin dejarse llevar por la rabia, Zoe se vistió a toda prisa y se fue corriendo hacia casa de Kouji. Él mismo le abrió la puerta.  
  
_ Kouji! Ya se que podemos hacer para no irme a Italia!!!  
  
El chico la miraba sonriente pero confuso, justo en ese momento vio que no era Kouji, sino Kouichi.  
  
_ Pasa, creo que Kouji pondrá mucho interés en saber que hacer para que no te vayas. Zoe sonrió avergonzada por el fallo.  
  
_ Perdona, no suelo confundiros_ dijo a modo de disculpa_ pero es que vengo con mucha prisa y casi ni me fijé.  
  
_ No pasa anda, mi madre nos confunde constantemente, y eso que él tiene el pelo largo y yo corto_ rió Kouichi.  
  
Mientras hablaban, Zoe siguió al gemelo a través del pasillo y subieron las escaleras. Giraron a la derecha, una puerta. Kouichi la abrió y Zoe vio a Kouji allí. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la cabeza gacha, no se habia dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.  
  
Kouichi la hizo pasar, pero él no entró, cerro la puerta ante si mismo. Kouji debía suponer que era Kouichi quien habia entrado.  
  
_ Kouji...  
  
_ ZOE!! Eres tu!!!  
  
Zoe asintió, él la miraba. Lentamente, Zoe caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.  
  
_ Hay una solución_ susurró Zoe_ si le demostramos a mi padre que los digimons son reales, no me mandará a Italia.  
  
Él la miró con infinita tristeza.  
  
_ Como podemos hacer eso?  
  
_ Tal vez nuestros móviles...  
  
Zoe sacó el suyo y tecleó todas las teclas. No pasó nada.  
  
_ No hay solución..._dijo él casi llorando.  
  
_ Viva el optimismo!_ exclamó Zoe irónicamente.  
  
Se quedaron unos minutos callados. De repente, Kouji la besó, así, sin mas. Medio llorando, Zoe correspondió al beso con cariño. Estuvieron así otros minutos.  
  
No habia anda que pudieran hacer. Zoe recordaba que ya habían intentado con anterioridad volver al Mundo Digital, sin nada de útil para volver. Querían ver a Bokomon, a Neemon, si los Ángeles Digitales habia vuelto a ocupar sus castillos...si todo era paz...pero nunca lograron nada. Y Zoe lo habia olvidado cuando le comentó eso su padre, el entusiasmo a veces juega buenas cartas, pero en tu contra...  
  
_ Me tengo que ir_ dijo Zoe mirando su reloj_ El avión sale en hora y media.  
  
_ iremos a verte al aeropuerto. Todos. Iremos a despedirte.  
  
_ De acuerdo.  
  
Zoe asintió, y silenciosamente salió de la habitación. En el pasillo, Kouichi estaba enganchado a la videoconsola. Al verla salir se levantó y la acompañó a la puerta. Cuando Zoe se fue, el chico de pelo corto subió rápidamente a preguntarle a su hermano por la supuesta solución. Se llevó una desilusión.  
  
&%()()()%&____^_^____&%()()()%&  
  
Zoe se puso la ropa del viaje llorando, fue en el coche llorando, llegó al aeropuerto llorando. Pero al llegar se secó las lagrimas. Sabia que aun le quedaban muchas lagrimas que derramar en la despedida. Espero diez minutos, y todos llegaron a la vez.  
  
Takuya, JP, Tommy, Akari, Kouichi...donde estaba Kouji???  
  
LE buscó con la mirada, y todos se dieron cuenta.  
  
_ dijo que tenia que ir al baño_ dijo Takuya.  
  
Zoe asintió. Sus padres se habían ido a la cafetería, pero la observaban desde allí. Todos se sentaron alrededor de Zoe en las sillas de aeropuerto.  
  
_ Eso es una despedida?_ exclamó el padre molesto en la cafetería_ si nadie dice nada!!  
  
_ Porque están demasiado tristes viendo que Zoe se va por obligación.  
  
_ Ayumi, no me cuentes películas. Nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Ya ves que no tiene modo de demostrar que lo que decia era verdad, porque no lo era.  
  
_ Eres un egoísta.  
  
_ Como!!!!!????  
  
_ Si, lo que oyes. Zoe siempre ha sido tu niña, es hija única y le quieres con demasiada protección. Yo tambien la quiero pero se que hay cosas en una adolescente que no podemos controlar. Entiéndelo. Sus amigos no hacen daño a nadie, sus ocurrencias tampoco.  
  
_ Pero está saliendo con uno de esos macabras!!!  
  
_ Esa es otra cosa que no podemos controlar! Conocerá chicos, se enamorará, sufrirá por amor como ahora, la traicionaran, incluso ella misma puede que se enamore de uno mientras está con otro. Son cosas que no podemos evitar. Tambien puede enamorarse en Italia! Es adolescente, y eso tiene sus consecuencias. Ya no es una niña, acéptalo. Acepta que ya es mas libre, ya tiene mas derecho sobre si misma.  
  
_ Aun así no cambiaré de opinión.  
  
_ EGOÍSTA!!!!!!!!  
  
Y sin decir más palabra, la señora Orimoto se levantó y se fue de la cafetería, dejando a su marido patidifuso.  
  
Llegó hasta donde estaba el silencioso grupo de chicos. No la vieron llegar, porque todos estaban de espaldas a ella, menos Takuya, que podría haberla visto si no estuviera mirando al suelo.  
  
_ ¿Dónde está Kouji?_ preguntó la mujer al llegar.  
  
Takuya levantó la vista, los demás excepto Zoe se volvieron y se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos y sin saber que decir.  
  
_ Mis padres lo saben..._ dijo Zoe en un susurro.  
  
Kouichi volvió la vista hacia delante mas tranquilo, y vio que Kouji estaba yendo hacia donde estaban ellos.  
  
_ Está allí_ dijo el gemelo_ viene del baño.  
  
Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba Kouichi y vieron que era cierto. Tommy, que se habia sentado junto a Zoe se levantó, dejando ese hueco para Kouji. El chico venia silencioso, lento, sin ganas, no quería despedirse...y volver a llorar...no quería que Zoe le viera en ese estado tan lamentable... tan...tan patético...  
  
Llegó y se sentó junto a su querida Zoe, que sin mirarle, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Suavemente, y sin cortarse aunque la madre de ella estaba delante, Kouji pasó su brazo por detrás de Zoe y la tomó por la cintura, medio abrazándola. Atrayéndola hacia si con una intención posesiva.  
  
_ "No te vayas, por favor."_ pensaba Kouji_ "No me dejes aquí"  
  
Zoe tenia unos pensamientos parecidos.  
  
_ "Kouji, no me dejes marchar...yo me quiero quedar aquí...junto a ti".  
  
Sin embargo los dos sabían que no habia nada que hacer. Si montaban un numerito para impedir que Zoe se fuera, su padre se la llevaría otro día sin que ellos lo supieran. Se quedaron así, medio abrazados ante la mirada triste de los demás. La madre de Zoe quería llorar, no quería que su hija se fuese...y verla así, sufriendo, le partía el corazón.  
  
El megáfono del aeropuerto sonó:  
  
_"Gente con destino el aeropuerto Marco Polo, Venecia. Embarquen por la puerta numero 4."  
  
Kouji soltó a Zoe poco a poco y se levantaron. Los demás tambien se pusieron en pie.  
  
_ Bueno Zoe, llegó la hora_ dijo la voz de su padre tras ellos.  
  
Se volvieron para mirarle, y las miradas de todos (incluida la madre) estaban llenas de odio por obligar a Zoe a marcharse.  
  
Akari abrazó a su mejor amiga.  
  
_ No te olvides que nos tienes aquí para lo que quieras. Te estaremos esperando. Llámame. Me tienes que contar como es Venecia.  
  
_ Si ya la conozco! Te lo podría haber contado hace mucho tiempo_ contestó Zoe con tristeza.  
  
Ahora fue Takuya quien abrazó a Zoe.  
  
_ Recuerda que tienes que volver pronto, echaré de menos tus collejas.  
  
Zoe rió con amargura. Tommy la abrazó al siguiente.  
  
_ Eres como mi hermana mayor, así que vuelve pronto, ¿vale?  
  
La chica asintió. Ahora fue el turno de Kouichi.  
  
_ Si vamos al Mundo Digital, secuestraremos a Bokomon y Neemon, a ver que opina tu padre.  
  
Faltaba Kouji, que se acercó con lentitud, pero fue el que la abrazó con mas fuerza, con mas cariño, con mas pasión... con mas amor.  
  
_ Le diré a mi padre que en las vacaciones vayamos de visita a Venecia, mi madrastra me adorará por eso y... nos volveremos a ver...  
  
_ Si, te estaré esperando. Con mi cariño sentado al lado.  
  
"Con mi cariño sentado al lado". Parecía una canción, y es cierto que las palabras de amor suenan muy bien en canciones. Hablaban en un susurro de modo que los padres no pudieron oír nada, ni siquiera sus amigos.  
  
_ Nos volveremos a ver..._ dijo Kouji al borde de las lagrimas.  
  
_ Te lo aseguro_ dijo Zoe decidida, pero ya llorando.  
  
_ Ya basta_ dijo el padre de Zoe, notablemente molesto.  
  
Los chicos se separaron y entonces madre e hija se abrazaron.  
  
_ No habrá pasado una semana, y convenceré a tu padre para que vuelvas_ susurró la mujer_ te quiere mucho como para que estés tan lejos de él.  
  
_ Eso mama, tu convéncele. Por favor.  
  
La señora sonrió llorando, su pequeña se iba, por culpa de las paranoias de su marido... era algo...algo estúpido...  
  
Megáfono: "Por favor, con destino aeropuerto Marco Polo, vayan embarcando...puerta numero 4"  
  
_ Mejor no te retrases_ dijo el señor Orimoto con tono apremiante_ vamos.  
  
Y sin que nadie pudiera decir nada mas, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta la cola de la puerta de embarque.  
  
Todos la rodearon en la cola y la decían cosas como "adiós" o "nos veremos pronto". Su madre lloraba tanto como ella y no le dirigía una sola mirada a su padre.  
  
Finalmente, y para desgracia de todos, Zoe pasó la maquina de los billetes y tuvo que seguir a un tumulto de gente hacia un pasillo, donde los demás la perdieron de vista. El pasillo llevaba a su avión, y en el aeropuerto aun, sus amigos se plantaron en los ventanales por si la veían. Si la vieron, pero ella a ellos no, tenia la mirada gacha y sabían que estaba llorando. Kouji tambien lloraba silenciosamente, Kouichi a su lado, lo miraba preocupado.  
  
El avión despegó unos minutos más tarde, y se perdió en el cielo...  
  
¿Cuándo volverían a ver a Zoe?  
  
Nadie lo sabia...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Mmm...están indefensos...serán un punto fácil...están demasiado tristes para pelear..._ murmuraba una misteriosa figura que les observaba desde otra cafetería cercana_ Guerreros Legendarios...Bah!! No sabéis lo que os espera... Luego rió frenéticamente.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
_ Creo que tengo lo que necesitas..._dijo una voz masculina.  
  
_ ¿Estas seguro de que funcionara? Es muy difícil lo que nos proponemos..._ contestó la voz de una chica, en tono preocupado.  
  
_ Tranquila, confía en mi...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Habían pasado 15 días desde que Zoe se fue a Venecia, y aun no habia llamado a nadie por teléfono.  
  
Kouji se habia encerrado en su habitación. Como única compañía...sus lagrimas.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Se acabó!!!  
  
No tengo anda que decir así que...  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo!!  
  
REVIEEEEEWSSS!!!!!! 


End file.
